The invention is based on a method for tolerance compensation in a circuit for evaluation of a signal generated by a position transducer which includes a potentiometer coupled with a mechanical system, for example the driving pedal of a motor vehicle to serve as a transmitter of detected actual values for an engine power controlling or regulating system. In motor vehicles equipped with an electronic gas pedal having two mechanical end stops, a potentiometer mechanically coupled to the driving pedal of the vehicle is used as a set point transducer of the engine output (German Patent publication DE-OS 34 16 495). At its output, a circuit arrangement emits signal as a function of the resistance of the potentiometer, this signal representing the guide variable of an automatic (closed-loop) control for the engine output. A predetermined relationship must be maintained between the guide variable and the position of the driving pedal; in particular, the two mechanical end stops of the driving pedal must correspond exactly to idling and full-load operation of the engine. To maintain this relationship, the potentiometer must be manufactured with a close manufacturing tolerance, which at present is at .+-.5%. Furthermore, a time-consuming mechanical adjustment must be made when the position transducer comprising the driving pedal and the potentiometer is installed in the motor vehicle.